league_of_war_mercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Types
There are five distinct unit types, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. All unit types are subject to taking increased damage when fighting units from a certain faction. If extreme weather is present on the battlefield, one type of unit is disabled and unable to be used at all. The unit types are as follows: Infantry Infantry is a unit that can be seen in-game appearing as armed soldiers carrying an assortment of weapons including shotguns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, even plasma guns. Infantry tends to be weaker than the other unit types, but have cheap deploy costs and relatively fast recharge speeds. They usually don't do well on their own but can do massive damage in groups. They can be used along with tanks to create an unstoppable horde. Deploy costs can be reduced by the garrison or research in the research lab. Infantry units are most vulnerable to redpoint (red) units and sniper towers, as they deal extra damage against infantry units. Infantry units cannot be used during sandstorms. Recon Recon units are units that can be seen as in-game and appear as car-like vehicles. Recon units have a medium deploy cost and are mostly the highest damage dealers in terms of DPS in the game. Their unique trait is their high speed, with the exception of the Wendigo. However, this is also met with average defense, meaning unless they have some other units to go with them, recon units can't hold the fight for long on their own. Due to their speed, they tend to outrun everything else and making them easy targets. Deploy costs can be reduced by the motor pool and research. Recon units are most vulnerable against greenbrake (green) units and cannon towers, as they deal extra damage against recon units. Recon units cannot be used during snowstorms. Tank The main feature of tanks is their high health and can take a lot of abuse before going down. Their main downside is they have some of the highest deploy costs out of all unit types and usually don't do a lot of damage compared to the other unit types. The high health can also lead to a buildup of enemy units that can quickly mob and kill any other units the player deploys if they do not deal with the attackers. The deploy cost can, however, be decreased through the use of the tank depot and research. Tank units are most vulnerable to bluesteel (blue) units and rocket towers, as they deal extra damage against tank units. Tank units cannot be used during swamp storms. Artillery Artillery units are units that can be seen in-game looks like large vehicles that use big cannons or long-range rockets of some sort. In comparison, artillery units tend to have longer range and deal high damage compared to other unit types. However, this is usually met with slower fire rates, more expensive deploy costs, average to low defense, and slightly longer recharge times. Fortunately, deploy costs can be reduced by research. Artillery units are most vulnerable to goldfire (yellow) units, as they deal extra damage against artillery. Artillery is the one unit type that cannot be disabled by extreme weather and does not take additional damage from any defense tower. Unfortunately, artillery is also the one unit type that cannot have its deploy cost lowered by using defense towers. Artillery units all start with 2 stars and above, meaning there are no artillery units that have only 1 star. Air Air units are a type of unit that can be seen in-game flying and hovering above the ground as one would expect. Since air units do not move using the ground, they are immune to traffic jams that may happen below them but can cause their own congestion in the air. Air units also do not trigger any mines left by enemy units due to their altitude, but can still receive the mine's effects if it is triggered by a ground unit. The stats of air units can vary greatly, such as the Killerbee with a strong attack but weak defense and the Chall whose defense is very strong and durable but seems to lack a little firepower. The deploy cost can be reduced by ATC towers and research. Air units are most vulnerable to whitehawk (white) units and anti-air towers, as they deal extra damage against air units. Air units cannot be used during thunderstorms in the plains environment. Air units all start with 3 stars and above, meaning there are no air units with 1 or 2 stars. Trivia * During a loss, all non-infantry units that have been deployed and are alive will explode just like if they have been destroyed with the exception of the Cullen and Catoblepas. Infantry units will drop their weapons to the ground and kick them with disappointment. ** Despite having no throwable weapons, the Wasp and Astro still perform the same animation as other infantry units. * During a victory, all infantry units that have been deployed and are alive will perform one of two victory animations. The first is the infantry unit simply shaking their weapon above their head as if cheering. The other is a dance in which the infantry unit drops their weapon and start to dance. The dance is identical for all infantry units. ** The Cullen and Catoblepas are exceptions and have their own special animations, unlike other tank and artillery units. * All units with wheels, particularly recon, can have their current rank identified by the appearance of its wheels. This is because the wheel's appearance depends on the number of promotions the unit has received. ** All wheels look the same as other units' wheels if the units have the same number of promotions. For example, a natural 1-star recon promoted to 3 stars has the same wheels as a natural 3-star recon promoted to 5 stars.